1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of designing layouts for a self-aligned double patterning process, and patterning wafers that include semiconductor devices using such layouts.
2. Description of Related Art
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, it may be difficult to form fine patterns using photolithography processes that exceed a limit of resolution. Accordingly, a variety of ideas are being proposed and studied in order to form fine patterns which exceed the limit of resolution.